Unmasked
by StickyKeys
Summary: When the opportunity to confess her love to the guy she's been pining for for years finally presents itself, Hinata can't help but grasp it! What the poor girl doesn't realize, however, is that she may have just bitten off more than she can chew. Highschool AU, Sasuhina. Rated T for partial language.
1. Cafeteria Kerfuffle

**Pairing: **Sasuhina

Highschool AU

**Disclaimer: **Because I clearly don't own Naruto and am just some lame college student writing lame fanfiction.

* * *

**Ch. 1: Cafeteria Kerfuffle**

The entire lunchroom was booming with noise. Faces were contorted into wide smiles as fits of laughter and giggles escaped nearly every student present.

A joyous sight?

Seemed like it.

So why wasn't she laughing?

Oh right. She was who the laughing was directed towards.

The scene played out like an average school day, really.

Students were chatting amongst friends, talking about this and that: What was on the test? Who's dating who?

While others were finding seats or shoveling up meals. However, amidst the hustle and bustle of hungry teenagers, a single clatter of a lunch tray echoed dramatically throughout the cafeteria, catching the attention of many.

"Watch where you're going, Hyuuga." That was directed at her.

But she wasn't listening.

She was too busy staring at her jacket; a mortified expression graced her features.

Her jacket, the one she loved dearly, given to her by her deceased mother (bless her soul), now sported a fabulous splotch of today's tuna surprise on it.

"Hyuuga. I'm talking to you."

She finally looked up at him. Him being THE Sasuke Uchiha.

Upon meeting his gaze, she couldn't help but feel her insides churn with disdain.

How could such a handsome face bring upon so much malice?

Perhaps it was the way he smirked deviously upon her time of utter failure. Or the fact that this was one upon many of times that this happened. Inflicted by the same person, at that.

Yes.

That was probably it.

Because, for some reason, she just couldn't get a break.

Because, for some reason, her whole high school career up to this point resided in hell.

Because, for some reason, the most popular guy at school just had to target her.

Only one question surrounded her mind at this point: Why?

She never bothered him.

Hell, they never even talked.

So what provoked him?

She just couldn't understand this guy…

She glared at him.

"Are you going to move or just sit there until lunch is over?" Sasuke asked, deciding to break the silence. "Come on. It's just a jacket."

But it wasn't just a jacket. It was her FAVORITE jacket. Given to her by her mom! She wanted to cry. To scream. To tell this jerk off!

But she didn't. As horrible as it was, the deed was done. Crying would do nothing to fix the problem and she really wasn't in the mood for dealing with the potential backlash. So Hinata mentally huffed and stood, grabbing her fallen tray in the process.

Giving the Uchiha one more hard stare, she left.

Without a word.

Like always.

* * *

After having gone back to grab another tray of food, Hinata attempted to make her way to the table that her friends sat at. Her jacket accumulated a lot of unwanted attention as the stain practically yelled out "LOOK AT THIS!". The stares she received pierced through her like daggers and she couldn't help but grow more nervous with each passing bystander. As if the unwanted gazes weren't enough, the poor girl also had to block out all forms of conversation that formed with regards to her mishap.

"…Did you see her jacket?"

"…What a klutz…"

"… Needs to stay away from Uchiha…"

All of which were passed through whispers. As if she couldn't hear them.

Having finally reached her table, Hinata noticed the stares she was receiving from her friends.

Both held the same look: incredulous.

They must not have witnessed the atrocity that took place.

"H-Hinata what happened?" Her blonde friend gasped, standing up to assess the damage.

Tenten scoffed. "As if you wouldn't know… It was him again, wasn't it?"

Hinata nodded in response.

Neither were surprised.

At this point, both girls learned of the Uchiha's unhealthy obsession with making the poor Hyuuga's life miserable.

"You need to do something about this, Hinata…" Worry was evident in Ino's voice.

However the petit teen shook her head no.

"Ino's right, Hina, This has been going on for much too long," Tenten protested.

Hinata finally decided to speak. Though it was practically inaudible, both girls managed to hear her.

"If I try and retaliate, it'll just cause more problems. You know how many girls he has backing him up…"

Both Tenten and Ino frowned.

Everyone in their school knew.

Over the years, the Uchiha managed to obtain an unnaturally large amount of fans. At this point it wasn't just admiration, but obsession. The whole fan club had the mindset that they were to get themselves involved in practically anything the boy had going on. So when someone tried to speak against Sasuke, well they were better off just writing their will at that point.

Tenten let out a furious roar catching the attention of other students as they passed, looking rather scared at the sudden outburst.

"T-Tenten please! Calm down!" Hinata motioned to her friend nervously, she had enough attention for one day.

Tenten grasped her temples and heaved a sigh, "I'm sorry it's just… Damn how messed up is it that that jerk can practically get away with murder and you can only sit there and take it?!"

Hinata frowned and looked down at her lunch. The statement was so true that it hurt.

Noticing the distraught look of her friend, Ino placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder, "Hina… Don't worry… I'm sure you'll get your chance to get back at that idiot someday…"

All Hinata could do in response was nod even though she didn't believe what Ino said, herself.

Breaking all three friends out of their conversation, the loudspeakers in the cafeteria fizzled, being brought to life as a woman's voice sounded from them. "Attention, students. We've finally decided the theme for this year's homecoming dance. We're happy to announce that this year's dance will be…"

* * *

"A MASQUERADE!" The energetic young blonde piped. After learning what the theme for this year's homecoming was going to be, Ino couldn't help but squeal excitedly. She'd been the one to recommend the theme and having it chosen, her ego soared. Both Tenten and Hinata would be spending the rest of their lunch listening to Ino gush about how amazing this year's dance will be.

"Hinata we MUST go!" Ino turned to face Hinata, determination in her eyes as both girls continued walking towards their next class.

"I-I don't see the point in going…" This earned a pout of disapproval.

"You never do! Every single year it's the same thing! You spend every dance cooped up in your room doing God knows what!" Ino flailed her arms dramatically in the air. "You really need to get out more! Don't you ever get bored?"

"I-I prefer staying a-at home. I find it quite c-comfortable," Hinata responded thoughtfully.

"No!"

"N-No?"

"No."

"W-Why..?"

Ino suddenly stepped in front of her meek friend staring the girl down with a firm look. Hinata quickly shrunk under the blonde's powerful gaze.

"I'm not letting you miss one more dance, Hina!" The blonde crossed her arms, huffing. "Especially considering the student body FINALLY took my advice on what theme to choose this year! You have to be there!"

"I… I don't know…"

"C'mon, Hinata, for me?" Hinata inwardly cringed. Not the puppy dog eyes!

Clearly it was the oldest trick in the book but that didn't stop Ino from using it every time she wanted something to go her way! And with Hinata possibly being the biggest pushover in the world, the tactic was practically deadly.

The young girl sighed. "Alright… I-I'll go…"

Ino pumped her fist in the air.

Victory!

"You won't regret it, Hinata! It'll be so much fun! And you don't have to worry about feeling self-conscious considering you'll be wearing a mask the whole time!"

Hinata nodded, following behind her excited friend. Only to bump into her a few minutes later as Ino halted and gasped in realization.

Turning back to her timid friend, the girl smiled widely, a glint evident in her eyes. It was THAT look, again.

Hinata gulped.

This isn't going to end well.

Grabbing onto her friend's shoulders, Ino voiced what was on her mind, "I heard Naruto's going to homecoming this year in the cafeteria!"

Oh no.

Hinata could feel herself break out into a cold sweat at the mention of her crushes name.

Ino continued, "This gives you the perfect chance to dance with him!"

"B-But Ino y-you said w-we'd be wearing masks. H-How would I be able t-to find him?"

"Oh Psshaw! The boy's practically a loud speaker! You'll be able to peg him right when he enters the room!"

As sad as it was, Hinata had to agree with that sentiment.

Her attention, however, was redirected to Ino's earlier statement about the opportunity of confronting Naruto. Finally the chance to confess her feelings presented itself in what couldn't be a more perfect scenario. Maybe this was the universe finally giving her the push that she really needed! She could just see it now: The image of her dressed up in a fabulous dress being held by none other than the man that she'd been pining for for years.

Hinata's face lit up as she became entranced by her own daydreaming.

"I-I'll do it!"

Bull's-eye. Ino always did have a way of pinning the female Hyuuga's weakness.

"Great! I'll swing by your house this Saturday to help you get ready," and with that, the blonde skipped off, humming an upbeat tune.

Hinata stood still for a moment as reality suddenly crashed back into her. Her dazed smile dropped when she realized what she had just agreed to do.

"I… Have a bad feeling about this…" She sighed before finally walking off into class.

* * *

I have had this story sitting in my files for YEARS. Finally decided to give it another look recently and thought "What the heck, I'll upload and see what other people think". So here it is!

Any sort of critique and review is super appreciated!


	2. When Life Gives You Lemons

**Pairing: **Sasuhina

Highschool AU

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or the characters in this fic.

Finally managed to complete chapter 2! I hope I didn't keep you all waiting too long! Would have had it out yesterday had it not been for this one part in the chapter giving me grief! Just a heads up I'm going to stick an author's note at the end to address some things and hope that you all take a moment to check it out at the end if you have the time to! Other than that, here's the chapter!

* * *

**Ch. 2: When Life Gives You Lemons...**

Sunlight permeated through the curtains casting a gentle glow in the room as birds chirped in symphony sending a rather gentle wake up call to the single body that was nestled snug in bed sheets.

This wouldn't do at all…

Groaning as she moved her pillow over her head, Hinata attempted in vain to cling to whatever ounce of sleep she had left in her.

If it were any other day, she would have been up and ready to welcome the morning with a smile.

Lately, however, that was not the case.

In the days leading up to Ino's "much anticipated" shopping spree, Hinata's initial determination began to give way to self-doubt.

How on Earth was she going to go about asking Naruto to dance with her?!

…

She could just ask… But there was simply too much risk involved!

What if she got tripped up while asking?

What if she asked and ended up being rejected in the worst way possible?

What if he did accept her request… Only out of pity?

There were just too many horrifying scenarios swirling around in Hinata's head the whole week that she felt a wave of dread over the fated night of homecoming.

As if the inner turmoil wasn't enough on the poor girl's plate, Sasuke's fan club was also beginning to grow more antagonistic towards her.

Apparently they didn't find the cafeteria dilemma as funny as other people did and decided it was time for the Hyuuga to learn not to get in the way of Mr. Golden Boy himself.

Throughout the week she would find notes stuffed in her locker with rather colorful language scribbled hastily on the paper and just as colorful tactics used to make the message clear.

All of which including (but not limited to): Sabotaging her seat before class (Everyone swore they had no idea how the heck those thumb tacks got there), posting childish sticky notes on her back, and at one point even going so far as to trip her during lunch so she "wouldn't have the chance to do it again on Sasuke"!

Well excuse her for existing.

Quite frankly it was all just nauseating.

The whole week Hinata felt like doubling over right on the spot and faking some sort of serious illness to get out of classes for the rest of eternity.

And she did entertain the idea so many times but refused to follow through on account of Ino who had been so proud of her idea being used that she now referred to the dance as her baby.

So with the little determination she had left in her, she maintained a positive façade and rolled with the punches.

Thus leads us back to the current scenario at hand.

Having finally adjusted her position in such a way where the wholly unwelcome light was blocked out, Hinata sighed blissfully and felt sleep ever so slowly coming back to her.

It was perfection.

That is until her sister barged her way into the room in a rather loud fashion.

Hinata's eyes darted open right at the sound of her door slamming open.

"Get up. Your friends are here." Hanabi deadpanned, leaving the room soon after.

She sighed in defeat as she got up to get dressed.

Today was going to be a long day...

Making her way downstairs, Hinata could hear the rather heated voices of Ino and Tenten. Most likely butting heads on yet another topic.

The talking ceased once they had noticed the shy Hyuuga entering the room.

Tenten raised a brow, "What's up with you? You look exhausted."

"L-Long night of homework..."

She didn't want to talk about it.

Tenten gave a thoughtful hum in response most likely not buying into the comment, but decided to let the conversation drop anyway.

"We really should get going," Ino spoke up, "We're already a few minutes off schedule!"

* * *

Unsurprising to the three girls, the mall was packed. A lot of teens recognizable from school had flooded the compound giving no care in the world as to who heard them talking or whether that person berated them for being too noisy.

Looks like Ino wasn't the only one with the homecoming shopping spree idea.

Hinata trailed closely behind both Tenten and Ino, quietly listening in on them debating on which shops they should hit and in what order.

As good of friends they were, it was clear to anyone that the two were rather opposite on terms of personality.

While Ino suggested more name brand flashy shops, Tenten retaliated stating that there was no way she would be dumping all of her allowance on pointlessly expensive dresses and proceeded to provide a list of outlet stores that had cheaper alternatives.

To anyone else it would look like the two were just about ready to get at each other's throats.

In fact quite a few bystanders became rather nervous and steered clear of the two girls when they noticed their heated discussion.

Hinata, however, understood that this was just their own way of communicating.

A smile crept its way onto the meek girl's face as she observed her friends. She had to admit, going out with them in such a carefree environment was actually rather refreshing. She even felt like she was losing the gnawing feeling of impending doom that she had beforehand.

They say that fate is such a cruel mistress, however, and that quote was no more perfect anytime than at that moment.

Hinata immediately stopped dead in her tracks, eyes growing wide as she let out a startled gasp. Both Ino and Tenten stopped a few steps ahead when they heard their third friend and turned to stare back at her confused.

"Hinata? What happened?" Tenten was the first to voice her confusion.

Without a word Hinata shakily lifted a finger pointing in front of them.

As both of her friends turned, the answer became blaringly clear.

Standing before them (though at a rather far off distance) was none other than Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

The trio had yet to notice the girls but that didn't stop Hinata from shaking due to nervousness. After all what were the chances that both her crush and the man she despised intensely would be in the same vicinity of her outside of school?

Fortunately both friends realized just how hazardous the situation could get if they stayed there any longer and immediately grabbed the shaking girl while high tailing it to the nearest shop.

Out of breathe; the girls took a moment to rest before finally assessing where they'd managed to run off too.

Ino gasped in wonder as tenten quirked a brow.

By some sheer twist of luck the three had managed to run into a fairly decent dress shop.

"These dresses look amazing!" Ino exclaimed whilst ogling at all of the dresses lining the walls.

Tenten moved to the closest dress she could find to check out the price tag, "Huh. The prices don't look half bad either."

Clapping her hands together with a wide smile, Ino declared, "Perfect! We'll start here! You guys go ahead and look around and I'll join you in a bit! I need to go get a quick drink!"

Giving her a thumbs up in response, Tenten went over to Hinata as Ino dashed out of the store in search of refreshments.

The trek to the nearest vending machine fortunately hadn't been too long. Ino decided to get a simple bottle of water and took a large gulp, feeling the cold water rejuvenate her senses.

She turned her heel just about ready to head back to the store Tenten and Hinata were in until she was stopped dead in her tracks.

Standing off to the side was none other than Naruto and Sakura- Sasuke was nowhere to be found.

Curiosity got the better of her as she quickly moved behind one of the mall's fake shrubberies and listened in.

It was hard to make out what the two were saying exactly as the mall was echoing with laughter and chatter but one thing was definitely made clear to the blonde in her time of peeping.

Naruto had just asked Sakura to the dance.

And Sakura accepted the invitation.

Oh no.

* * *

**A/N:**

So the first thing I'd like to address (That I realized I probably should have stated in the first chapter) is that the main relationship in this story isn't going to appear immediately! When I first created this story I really only intended it to be a one or two shot. However after I looked over the stuff I'd already typed out, I felt the need to develop it a bit more. At this point I'm still deciding on what things to keep and what to change so I honestly have no clue how long this story will end up being. Rest assured Sasuhina moments will definitely appear! Although it may take time depending on how this story pans out! I hope this doesn't discourage you from reading and apologize for not having stated this before!

Onto the second thing:** THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS!** Seriously I was incredibly surprised when I saw the number of reviews for the first chapter and could not stop rereading them! You all are seriously too kind! ;v; It just made my day seeing that this story and my writing style started out interesting enough to excite people about what will happen next! I just hope that I'll be able to maintain that over the course of the story! xD

That's all I really have to say at the moment! Hope you guys liked the chapter and as always any forms of critique or reviews is greatly appreciated!


End file.
